Glee: The Hunger Games
by luvmymorganhorses
Summary: My first fic! This is the Hunger Games Glee version, Kurt's POV centered around Klaine. If you like...I will write/upload the rest!


A cold breeze blew through the house as Kurt Hummel shut the door. "Dad! I'm home!" he called. The man walked in. "Hey Kurt," he said. Kurt looked down.  
"I have some good news," Burt said. Kurt looked up at him, "What is that?" He had concern in his eyes. His father looked at him, "The Capitol transferred me," he said. Now Kurt was paying attention. "Excuse me...?" he asked. "To District 6!" he exclaimed. "But...Dad, I like it here in District 8...work's actually suitable for me here...and the reaping's today!" Kurt said defensively. "This is where we lost mom, this is where I was born!" he yelled to his father, tears now streaming down his cheek.  
"Kurt, yeah I know, but if we can move to a higher District, we might have better chances, and I might get to do something I actually enjoy," Burt said.  
"No!" Kurt yelled and stormed out of the room, he and his father didn't fight often, but when they did it could get pretty bad. Burt decided not to bother him until Reaping time.

Kurt ran into his room, slamming the door in the small house and he was still crying. He heard a knock on his window.  
"Hey Kurt," he heard a female voice. "What's wrong?" she asked, it was his best friend, Ashlyn Vantas. "Nothing," he said, looking through his closet. Ashlyn shook her head. "No way. Not going to take that today. Is it the Reaping or something else?" she asked. Kurt sighed, "My Dad says he's getting transferred to District 6," Kurt said. Ashlyn stared at him. "...What?" she squeaked. "Yeah," he said, sighing again. "But..." she began but shook her head. He nodded. "I'm so sorry..." he said, he hugged her.  
"It's Reaping...maybe it'll be a good thing if we get reaped this year..." she said, sniffling. "Ashlyn that's never a good thing," he said. She nodded, "I know..." she shrugged. "I need to go get dressed. I'll see you later," she told him. "Alright," he said. She climbed out through the window, waving. He waved back and went to picking his outfit.

Later, he and his dad headed to the centre of the town, where they held the Reaping. He saw that Ashlyn was already in line to get her finger pricked. This was one of the worst parts for Kurt, he hated needles and anything that had to do with taking blood.  
"Go on up there," Burt said, going to stand with the adults. Kurt sighed and walked up to Ashlyn. She was wearing a plain white dress with thin straps, her hair was pulled to one side and curled at the end. Even though it was plain she looked beautiful.  
"Hi," she said with a weak smile. "Hi," Kurt said, he was dressed in a white shirt and pants.  
"Are you ready...?" she asked him, sounding nervous. He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead," he pushed her on as it was her turn. The woman grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, she pricked her finger and smashed it down on the censor. Ashlyn growled but walked on. The woman grabbed Kurt's arm but out of instinct he jerked back. "Come on kid, I don't have time for your crap," she grabbed his arm again. Kurt made a nervous face but she pricked his finger and slammed it down. "Go," she said and he walked on to Ashlyn. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said to Kurt. He smiled weakly and nodded. "See you."  
"Welcome! Welcome! It is time to select two tributes for the 57th annual Hunger Games!" the escort announced and they walked to the 17 year olds. "Now, Ladies first!" she announced, her curly ginger hair bobbed as she walked over to the small glass bowl labeled "Girls".  
"Rachel Berry," the escort announced, unfolding the paper. A 17-year-old girl with dark brown hair that was curled walked up. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't happy looking, her face was white as snow and she looked like she was about to collapse. "Now, for the gentlemen," the escort announced, swallowing as she looked very uncomfortable. She pulled out a paper. She swallowed hard again and read aloud. Ashlyn looked at Kurt, and Kurt looked back. She bit her lip as the escort read, "Kurt Hummel."

He nearly fainted, there and then. Now, he knew how his mother felt, how Rachel felt, and he almost broke down at the sight of Ashlyn's torn expression. He walked up to the podium where Rachel and the escort stood. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" she shouted to them and she pushed them towards the Justice Building. Burt was waiting for Kurt. He rushed into his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Dad...I don't want to do this..." he whimpered. "I know Kurt-" he cut him off, "No Dad! I can't! I just can't I don't know what to do!" he sobbed into his father's shoulder.  
"Kurt, listen to me," Burt looked him in the eyes, "You're gonna go out there, and you're gonna win this thing," he told him. Kurt was crying still, but he sniffed and nodded. But then the Peacekeepers took Burt from his son, "I'll see you later!" Burt called as they escorted him out of the room. Kurt waved.  
Then they brought Ashlyn in who ran up and embraced him.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "Ashlyn...you didn't do anything," Kurt said, confused. "No...no I did, I jinxed you! I totally did...I swear!" she cried into his chest.  
"Ashlyn stop, it's not your fault," he told her, patting her on the back. She sniffed, bringing her head slowly. She was careful not to bump his chin, and they sat quiet for the rest of the time. She broke the embrace when she heard the doorknob turning and just hugged him, sticking something in his back pocket.  
"Don't worry, I'll see you soon," she whispered as the Peacekeepers escorted her out.  
"Goodbye," he whispered back, not even knowing if words came out of his mouth, and wiping the tears from his face.


End file.
